Power to See
by lifes' angle
Summary: Betrayed by people who she thinks are her friends Hitomi runs away only to meet people who will change her life (not dragonslayers). A year after her disapperance she must reture to help battle a new evil.
1. Poeple of the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of escaflowne 

Chapter 1 

_I want your power _those words echo around in my head acting like knives slowly cutting away at all self-esteem I have gained since arriving here. I had thought that I meant more to the people I had come to think of as friends but I guess that's not true. As soon as he said that I ran into the woods at full speed not caring where I was going I just had to get away. It was on my third night in the woods that they found me and from that moment on my life would never be the same nor could I ever go back. The thing is, I didn't want to.

The people of the woods, they found me and changed my life. I was taught to fight, yes can you believe it I am an expert with double katanas, I was taught how use my power of sight and I was accepted in to the immortal clan of these people. Yes I'm immortal now and I'll never look older then 19. I've been with them for a year now and I've had no contact with the world outside our forest. The undeclared war that was going on between the allied countries and Ziabach was never finished instead they've joined forces to battle a greater threat. You know what they say 'nothing brings enemies together like a common enemy'. Well if this force is great enough to make those two enemies work together then it's great enough to make us join the war. Yes the people of the woods are joining in the war. Tomorrow I leave, along with 3 others, to Palos where we will meet up with the other people of our clan who've already arrived there. It is there that I will see Van again for the first time in a year.

"Hitomi. Hitomi! HITOMI!"

Sighing I jump down form the tree I'd been lounging in and land silently behind Nikky, the person looking for me.

"Yes?" I question holding in laughter when she jumps nearly a foot in the air.

"Don't do that" Nikky yelled at the girl who she knew was silently laughing at her "You're here for 1 year and you've already become one of our greatest generals."

"I almost wish I weren't"

"Ya that's right, you're leaving tomorrow. Gonna see everyone one you first knew again."

"Ya. I can see it now. 'Hey guys I'm back. Where did I go? Well you see I went into the forest, was taken in by the people of the forest, became immortal, and in 1 year became one of their top generals.' They either think I'm dead or went back to the mystic moon because poor little Hitomi could never survive without their protection."

"Well you can go and show them how wrong they were and kick their sorry asses in battle."

"You know what that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Nikky."

"Good night Hitomi."

Walking into her small hut Hitomi quickly changed into something to sleep in and climbed into bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Hitomi's dream 

Hitomi heard the door to her room open and quickly turned around with one of her many daggers in hand. The figure in front of her just smiled and took the dagger out of her hand while pulling her up against his body.

"You shouldn't do that one of these timed I'm going to hurt you" her dream self whispered to the stranger sounding as if they've had this conversation many times before.

"You could never hurt me Hitomi." He answered simply before he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. The sound of the dagger clattering to the floor was ignored as the man gently lay Hitomi back on her bed.

End Dream 

Hitomi woke up and immediately groaned at the dream she had. It was the same one she'd been having when she was still with Van and the others. Somehow it had stopped when she was in the forest but it really got on her nerves that she was starting to have it again. What's worse though is that no matter how many times she has had it the other figure in her dream has never been revealed. It was starting to piss her off.

Getting out of bed Hitomi put on the clothing that she'd been given to wear while in Palos seeing as the clothing that she usually wore was very revealing but that was how they dresses and Hitomi found those outfits perfect for their life in the woods. She was also very thankful to the person who had picked out the clothing for them because there wasn't a single dress of frilly thing. The clothes she did receive consisted of many pairs of black pants, many sleeveless shirts in a variety of colours and a pair of calf high, black leather boots with 5 buckles going up the outside of each leg. She stuffed many of her regular outfits into the bag she'd been given because she knew that she would wear them during training, she could really care less what her former friends thought of her wearing them and fighting. Finally she put on her double katanas, which are in two scabbards strapped to her back with each katana secured at each shoulder.

Walking over to where she was to meet the other three generals Hitomi spotted Nikky waiting for her by her horse, Midnight. She also saw her travelling companions, Draven, Mike and Zach. Out of the four commanding generals she was the only girl.

Saying her good byes to Nikky the four of them mounted up and headed out to Palos. Normally it would take at least two days to reach the city but at the pace that they moved at it would only take them till nightfall. They galloped at speed most didn't think possible bringing Hitomi quickly toward the people she never wanted to see again.


	2. Return

"Speaking" 

_Thoughts_

Authors Note: Sorry about how long its' taken me to update. I hope you all enjoy thisnext chapter.   
Chapter: 2 

Van and Others

It was over a year ago that Hitomi ran away. No one knew the real reason except for Van but he refused to see that it was his words that caused her to run off. They all just assumed that she had died since that hadn't scene a pillar of light taking her back to the mystic moon and they KNEW that Hitomi couldn't survive on Gaea. She was a woman from the mystic moon there is no way she could ever survive without him. At least that's what Van though.

It was about two months ago that a peace had been agreed upon at least until the new threat had been taken care of. So that's how he ended up working along side his traitor brother and Dilandau with his dragonslayers. Oh how he hated Dilandau. The bastard just always got no his nerves and whenever he voiced his suspicions to his "friends" they would tell him to calm down and that they needed this partnership as much as they did. He knew they were up to something and he intended to find out. If only Hitomi hadn't gone and got herself killed. He could have used her to gloat to his brother that he controlled the person that they wanted.

He walked down to the meeting room where four representatives form the people of the forest waited they had sent out a letter and packages or clothing back to their village saying that the horses knew where they were going and didn't need a rider. Also that they would return with an answer in two days. They sent the clothing because what the people of the forest wore wasn't scene as apporite in all other countries not that it had really stopped them they just wanted to make sure that if the did come that would have some of their type of clothing.

Entering the meeting room Van noted that everyone was already their waiting for him to arrive.

"Well look who's finally decided to join us." Dilandau quipped as he entered.

"Don't worry this will not take long I just wish to tell you that we have received an answer and the four general have been sent here. They will be able to help you more then we can." Emily stated.

"Who is coming?" asked Folken. You can always count on him to keep us on track.

"They've sent the commander of the central ranks, Draven, the commander of the eastern ranks, Mike, the commander of the western ranks, Zack, and the commander of the specials, Hitomi. I believe it is her that you will want to talk to the most Lord Dilandau. Her troops are trained to fight like the dragonslayers, fast and deadly. The rest of you will probably be more interested in talking with the other three seeing as how they control the regular army." Emily looked around at the stunned faces that she was receiving and remembered that these people knew Hitomi when she first came here. Smirking to herself she though _This is going to be fun._

"They should be here by sunset. So why don't we reconvene here at that time to welcome them?"

Everyone agreed that it would be best seeing as nothing else could be accomplished until they arrived.

**Hitomi **

The sunsets behind those distant hills, signalling our arrival. In just a few minutes I'll be seeing everyone again, friends and former enemies, but I'm unsure as to with group of people are witch.

_I won't allow them to break me again. I'm strong. I can do this._

"Are we meeting them tonight?" She asked curious as to if they would keep all these "important" people working at such an hour.

"Of course they are. They have to impress us lowly forest folk." One of her companions answered with a huff of laughter.

Riding up to the stables they found empty stalls for there horses and took care for them so they would be all prepared for the night. Picking up their packs they walked up to the castle where they were immediately relieved of their burdens, and told that an escort would soon come to collect them.

"Hey Tomi. It looks like you've got some guys checking you out." Joked Zack.

Hitomi glance around at the men who were doing various tasks around the palace and didn't bother to hide her amusement at the looks they were giving her.

"Oh I don't know. I think that they're intimidated by me." This comment was met with laughter from all her companions. Placing her hands on her hips she glared at the three guys.

"And just what, may I ask, was so funny?" She tried her hardest but couldn't succeed in keeping the joking smirk off her face.

"Tomi you couldn't be intimidating if you're life depends on it. Oh wait it does. Sorry." Draven teased.

Hitomi gave them a look of mock hurt but before she could come up with a good come back of her own there escort arrived and they were lead to the meeting room.

**Dilandau **

He'd been waiting for this moment since he first found out that Hitomi was with the forest people. All of them knew that she hung around with the prissy king and pansy ass knight. His curiosity about her had been first aroused when her fist saw her at the pansy asses fortress to gather supplies. While waiting for them to be prepared he came across a very angry Hitomi yelling at Allen. It seems that she didn't agree with being called his lover in front of dozens and dozens of people. He'd scene a fire in her eyes and he knew that given the chance he could tame her. A small smile formed on his face; he would most definitely be taking Emily's advice on speaking to Hitomi the most.

Turning his head slightly he studied Van who was currently staring coldly at the door waiting for the commanders to arrive. _No_ he corrected himself he was waiting for Hitomi to arrive. He didn't quite know what the prissy king was planning but he knew that he resented their presence here which suited him just fine he hated being here. This whole place was to bright and pristine for his liking there were servants who did every little thing, not that he didn't mind them doing some tasks but they do EVERYTHING! It's no wonder why all the nobles you see are so fat and lazy they never get off their asses. He would bet that the training room had never been used until he came here and started using it with his dragonslayers. He was surprised when the people of the woods started drilling with them and all four of them, two guys and two girls, had enough skill to match his slayers but he could still beat them. Although in all fairness their style had been so different from what he was used to it had taken HIM some effort to do so. He knew that he had improved since he started training with them. Ideally he wondered how good their commanders were. _Now there's a thought. Lets see if Hitomi would like to join in our drilling sessions._

His lip rose in disgust as the servants placed even more food onto the table. While the food was good it was so full of fat and offered nothing for your body. As a warrior he took great pride in his body and learning all that one can use it for. With all the stuff the scientists did to him it would be all right for him to eat this stuff daily but he didn't want his slayers getting fat.

The arrival of the escort stopped his vendetta against being in this place and he looked up as the four commanders entered. His eyes landed on Hitomi who looked extremely small and frail standing next to the other commanders. She wore black pants calf high leather boots and a blue shirt that left her arms bare. She had two leather bands on each arm that went form he wrist to just below her elbows but what surprised him the most about her appearance were the double katanas strapped to her back.

"Please take a seat this will only take a minute." Van's voice coldly rang out. Dilandau could only wonder what was going on through his head and he could only hope that he was around to witness the first meeting between him and Hitomi. Form Van's unwavering gaze on her to Hitomi's clear dismissal he could tell that to would be one hell of a show. He had tuned out the rest of what Van was saying so it came as a little surprise to him when Folken suddenly spoke right next to him.

" You know if you actually pay attention in these meeting you might hear when they end so you don't spend more time in your least favourite place." Amusement was evident in Folkens' voice.

Dilandau scowled at him knowing that Folken was finding his surprise at his arrival amusing. Rising form his chair he replied " That's what you're here for." And left.


	3. Theres a training room?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any single part of Escaflowne.**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Author note: Sorry for taking so long to up date. I believe that this chapter is way longer than the others so I hope that will compensate for the length of time it took to update.**

**Chapter 3:**

**------------------EVIL DUDE--------------**

An enraged man stomped down the hallway his angry footsteps echoing off the walls. Wide hardwood double doors crashes open as he slammed them in an impressive display of anger. Of course this was all for show to keep those below him scared and racing around to keep him happy. Besides if he let others know he was pleased they might get the ridiculous idea that they were important and indispensable. Looking around at the seated men with a predator's eye he was pleased to see them cower no matter how good people were at pretending they weren't afraid he always knew, he could smell it. He seated himself at the head of the table, of course, and waited for the snivelling fool to gather the courage to tell him their news. Finally one of the braver men cleared his through to gather everyone's attention on him and in a hesitant voice spoke.

"My Lord we shall be ready to launch the primary attack in about four weeks."

"Four weeks." He demanded quietly but the menace behind his voice was quite clear. " We've openly declared was and your telling me that it will take four weeks till we are ready to strike them down?"

"W...w…well My Lord you insisted that we…"

"Are you saying that this is my fault?"

"NO." the man protested his voice a higher pitch than normal. "But with our energies split on attacking villages it will take quite a bit of time before we are able to directly attack the allied countries especially now that Zaibach has allied with them. More materials need to be gathered before our force is strong enough." The man pleaded trying to get back on the good side, if such thing existed, of his Lord.

"I suggest you start making all preparation with all possible speed for your own sake and stop wasting my time with your snivelling little excuses." The Lord snarled and took great satisfaction in seeing the man trying to become one with his chair. "Well what are you waiting for get out of my sight." He was forced to hold in a chuckle when the man practically ran from the room. "The same goes for the rest of you. Get out of my sight."

Sighing he leaned back comfortably in his chair and allowed himself a small smile when he thought over his plan. 'Those weaklings won't know what hit them.'

The soft creaking of the double doors opening was the only indication that someone had entered the room for the cloaked figure moved so stealthily that most normal men couldn't hear him.

Frowning at the intrusion to his plotting he snapped, "What do you want?"

However the fear that he inflected on other people didn't affect this man for he had worked for far worse people than this spoiled "child". In a bored voice he spoke.

"Our latest subject decided to die on me so I need a new subject."

"Is that all?" The lord snorted. "Go the prison I'm sure that there will be someone that'll meet you needs and if not other arrangements can be made."

The hooded figure made a mocking sweeping bow and turned to leave. After he taken a few steps the lords' voice rang out again.

"How many failures how you had with your experiments?" there was a slight edge to his voice showing that he was tiring of the failures that this man was having.

"Twenty-three." He answered seeming not to care if he upset the lord who was obsessed with perfection.

"Twenty-three!" It came out in a low growl. "You told me, when I hired you, that you had already perfected the experiment and that you had a completely successful experiment completed. You said it wouldn't take long to refine the overall experiment for the task I need form you."

"Yes, I did say that. And in the grand scheme of thing the time I've taken if but a few seconds. Also I advise you to remember that all my notes and equipment were destroyed in an unexplained fire that killed all of my colleagues. It was a miracle that I survived at all to complete this task for you." he half turned so that he could see the lord but still be disrespectful. "Besides the only successful experiment was a five year-old boy. The procedures and alteration that were done to him would kill a man your age also those notes that were burned contained all my formulas and procedures that will take more time to reproduce. Also the facilities you have provide aren't exactly conductive to working at maximum speed." With that said he swept off before the lord could even comprehend all the insults that the scientist or sorcerers, depending on what ones beliefs were, had directed at him.

Of coarse the lord wasn't that stupid so it didn't take him that long to see all the hidden meanings behind his already insulting words so it was no wonder, really, that he was currently staring at the other side of the room with murder in his gaze. It took all of his will power not to rush over and kill that bastard. But he reminded himself that he was one of the few people he actually needed to achieve all of his plans and he was probably the only person under his command who wasn't expendable. Of course that didn't mean he would just put up with what he said. That sly reminder that there was one person on Gaea who had the immortality that he craved so badly. Damn that child the only reason he got the gifts that he did was because he was a street gutter brat. And his red eyes had him an outcast from all the other gutter trash. He was the lowest of the low the ideal subject for the sorcerers to take on, no one would miss him. Because of the age he had subjected to all the testing, adjustment and the chemicals that were use to freeze ageing of the body would have completely fused throughout his entire body leaving the 19 year-old general forever looking the way he was. Though he'd never personally scene the child, no matter what he couldn't think of him as a man, all the roumers about him had made their way to this side of Gaea. And since this kid was a "general" it was only natural to find out the most he could about the kid. Whispers had told of a boy who was far more beautiful than any man had the right to be. His fighting is dirty and bloodthirsty some go as far as calling he a demon with the power to control fire. He was the leader of a special fighting unit and it was said no one could match his skill. Yes, he could already feel himself hating this boy and he hadn't even met him yet.

The factor that would forever ensure his hatred was that, that fire obsessed general had just gotten immortality handed to him because no one would mind if he died. Gaea wouldn't have even noticed if he ceased to exist. But he a lord, noble from birth, had to race against time to achieve all his goals and it wouldn't even matter in the end because if he wasn't killed in battle, which no one could ever do, then time itself would strike him down making all that he worked for useless. Once he was gone his entire empire would crumble because he was the only on capable enough, perfect enough to correct all the wrongs in the world and lead it down his path. And more so why shouldn't he, the very model of perfection get what he so desired? They should be begging him to lead them for all time. They should all be trying to achieve the perfection in both body and mind that he had.

Standing he strode over to a well polishes shield that hung on the wall as decoration and studied his appearance. He was tall around 6 7" and he worked hard to keep his physique well muscled. His black hair was well kept and was cut to best display his handsome face. His eyes were well centred on his face and were a dark brown that in the right light could pass as black. A straight stubborn nose and strong jaw completed the look. His clothing was perfectly tailored to best display his body. All in all he was a man no noble women denied and the slaves he took to bed should feel flattered that he was gifting them with the chance to see him in all his glory. This thought reminded him how long it had been since he had a woman and he decided he should like some entertainment tonight. But there was the problem of finding someone. All the noble women expected him to commit and the slaves were useless to him after a night or two. Besides none of them were pretty enough to even take a minute of his time. Oh well he would just have to speak to someone about getting someone sent up for the night.

He heard footsteps coming towards the throne room and sighed. 'Was it too much to ask for a little time to himself.' All he knew was that their better be a damn good reason for this interruption. A man in his early 30's approached him. He wore the captain uniform and although he didn't remember who the guy was exactly he supposed he was some unknown person that was unlucky enough take the place of the last captain he killed. The captain kneeled before him and spoke while looking at the ground.

"The reports from the spies have been received milord."

Sighing again he made a vague gesture that if the captain would have scene it would have told him to continue. When the captain didn't speak right away he turned and scowled at the mans lowered head.

"Well out with it already."

The man cringed slightly but spoke in a confident voice.

"The enemy is forming another alliance with an unknown force. It is said that they call them selves 'the people of the woods'. Very little is known about them but from what we could gather they are a secretive, and almost unknown race of people. Their exact location is unheard of but from what was gathered and observed they are fierce fighters and its whispered that some possess rare abilities. "

Snarling he kicked the man in the collarbone sending him flying and descended upon him live a vulture on a dead animal.

"Like these 'people of the woods' will be any help against my army." he mocked, pointing a finger at the cowering man he spat "I don't care how you do it, I don't care who you get to do but you will find out EVERYTHING about them."

Kicking the man one last time fore good measure he stomped back to his chair and threw himself into it. 'Did those idiots think that this alliance would stop him? They have no idea what their up against they had no idea that he could crush them so easily. Nobody. NOBODY! Would stop the reign of Lord Gantou.

**-----------------GOOD DUDES------------**

As soon as Van dismissed them Hitomi surrounded herself with her friends using them as a shield against everyone else she knew before she left. It may have been a year since she had last scene any of them but there were some people here she would be happy never speaking to again and others with whom she just didn't want to answer all the questions that they would have. She was grateful when Zack, Mike and Draven surrounded her and the other four lead the way out of the chamber. She was relieved to be out of that room she could feel all the eyes that were on her and Van's gaze had chilled her to the bone.

"Don't worry Hitomi," Vanessa said soothingly, "everything will turn out fine."

"You know," Zack mused, "Its kinda funny telling that to someone who can see the future."

That comment earned him an elbow in the gut and a half-hearted glare from his shorter friend.

"You don't what to know what I see in your future." Hitomi shot back. "Trust me it's not pretty."

Zack opened his mouth to retaliate but a timid voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me" a young child spoke her eyes downcast "I was instructed to escort you to your rooms."

They all followed the child to the wing where all political allies were housed when at the palace. Mike, Draven and Zack were given rooms beside their four other companions while Hitomi was given a room at the end of the hall, close to Mikes, but on the other side of the hallway. They excused the little girl and each went to their own rooms.

"I wonder why your room is farther away from all the others?" Emily pondered walking with Hitomi.

"Are we the only ones in this wing."

"No. Lord Folken and Lord Dilandau are here also. The dragonslayers are with the rest of the soldiers, I believe."

Hitomi nodded, bid Emily good night and entered the room. As soon as she entered it was as if all the heat in her body was sucked out leaving her shivering in a matter of seconds. She new it was impossible for a room to be this cold so she guessed she was picking something up with her physic abilities. Teeth chattering she started to rub her arms desperately trying to get warm again. There was defiantly something off about this room but she refused to tough anything afraid of what she might discover. Spotting her pack she rushed over to it, noting that the further she went into the room the colder it got, grabbed it and ran out of the room. Without bothering to knock she entered Mikes' room and saw him lounging on the couch.

Mike sat up when he heard someone enter his room and when he saw Hitomi standing their shivering violently he rushed over to her and pulled her to him trying to get her warm. Hitomi's pack had slid offer her shoulders and she stepped in closer to Mike trying to get as close to his warmth as possible.

"Damn Hitomi. What the hell happened? You're freezing"

Shaking her head Hitomi tried to get close to Mike. Out of all the three she had come with she was the closest to Mike. His family had basically adopted her and Mike, being an only child, had taken instantly to the role of big brother, meaning he teased her constantly but also protected her with everything he had.

Mike stepped back and lead his "little sister" over to the couch he had been previously occupying sat her down and wrapped her tightly in a blanket that had been hanging on the back of it. Hitomi huddled in a small ball under the blanket while Mike sat behind her rubbing her arms creating more friction between her and the blanket further helping to warm up. It took a couple minutes for Hitomi to stop shivering and go from freezing to just chilled and thankfully it stopped her teeth from banging together.

"I can't stay in that room it gives me the chills." She mumbled.

"The chills?" shaking his head at her understatement he continued, "Apparently that happens but why?"

"I don't know why exactly but I know it was a physic not physical cold." She shrugged helplessly, "it could have been a warming, sorta like a premonition without pictures, or it could have been a presence that had been previously in the room but I don't think it was the latter at least it wasn't just a persons presence in the room."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it got colder the further I went in the room."

Sighing she pulled the blanket closer to her. Mike gave her shoulder one last squeeze before he stood and gathered his belongings.

"Well that's easy to fix. I'll switch room with you. There doesn't seem to be anything bothering you about this one so you can stay here."

Rising from the couch she went over and hugged Mike tightly.

"Thank you so much."

"Anything for my little sis" he replied ruffling her hair. To which she swatted away, pouting when he started to laugh at her.

Sighing Hitomi gently closed the door after he left, changed quickly and threw herself onto the bed. Without opening her eyes she slipped under the blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

Hitomi woke with a groan, sighing she rolled over to look out the window. No one would be up at this hour. Pouting she flipped herself over so that she was on her back and starred at the ceiling from a minutes before she couldn't stand the silence any more and decided to wake Emily up.

Walking silently down the hall she slipped into Emilies room. Out of all of them she was the heaviest sleeper especially when she knew she was in a safe environment and that was what Hitomi was counting on. Spotting Emilies sleeping form a wicked smile crept onto her face. Moving carefully around the room she quietly lifted one of the bedside tables further away so Emily wouldn't get hurt. Creeping around to the other side of the bed she slid her hand under the top mattress and heaved upward with all her strength. Emily went crashing out of her bed and onto the floor with a loud exclamation of HOLY SHIT!

As Emily flailed around, desperately trying to get untangled from the blankets Hitomi let the mattress back down with a thud and sank to the floor laughing. Using the bed to pull herself semi-upright Emily climbed onto it and peered down at the laughing girl.

"Kanzaki I'm gonna kill you!" she cried while throwing herself down at the smaller girl.

Hitomi managed to look up in time to sorta catch the flying girl. But unfortunately this also resulted in her being pushed back down onto the ground with and angry Emily sitting on her stomach. Glaring at the person she was currently sitting on Emily cracked he knuckles and started viscously tickling her.

"Ahhhhhhh! No! STOP!" A rather ticklish Hitomi shrieked as she desperately tried to defend or even protect herself from her ragging friend.

The doors to Emilies room crashed open as Draven, Mike and Vanessa barged in thinking that something was wrong. They all stared at the sight of the two girls and the mess that the bed was in and sighed, it wasn't that hard to figure out what happened.

"Don't you think you should let her up now Emily? She might pass out from lack of oxygen if you keep this up." Came Vanessa's soothing voice but it was easy to hear that she was fighting back her own laughter.

Rising Emily pointed an accusatory finger at Hitomi "She nearly killed me"

"And so you thought that tickling her would be an apporite punishment?"

"Can it Draven."

"I moved the bedside table out of the way so you wouldn't hurt yourself." Came Hitomi's voice. Obviously this wasn't the right thing to say for Emily lunged at Hitomi again only to be caught by Draven before he could reach his goal.

"Now, now" he soothed "I think that Hitomi has been punished enough for the time being. Haven't you?" he asked Hitomi.

Form her spot on the floor Hitomi gave them all a huge innocent kid smile as if the mere thought her doing something wrong was the most absurd thing in the world.

"What exactly did you do?" Questioned Mike who was smiling warmly at his lil sis's antics.

"I lifted up the mattress to her bed and Emily fell out." The pride in Hitomi's voice was unmistakable and that mixed with the big smile on her face was really quite cute. Of course not all thought this because Emily growled out "I hate you!" before stomping out of her own room.

The four of the made themselves comfortable in Emilies room and has started up a rather nice conservation when the heard a loud yell and a crash coming from another room. The four of them exchanged glances but before any questions could be asked Emily returned dragging a sopping wet and half-asleep Zack.

"See what all of you made me do! Because of you I had to do this to Zack." She yelled while pointing an accusatory finger at the four of them.

Her glare told them not to mess with her … logic. And Zack's intelligent response to the whole situation was "Whaa…"

This set the four of them off laughing and Emily finally gave up pretending to be mad and joined in on the laughter. Poor Zack was the only one there who didn't have a clue as to what was going on and he was sopping wet. It was at this time that the last two remaining member of their party, Kyle and Geoff, arrived and they took one look at Zack who was practically asleep on his feet and dripping wet and the five who were still laughing and decided that they didn't want to know.

Once everyone had calmed down and Zack was woken up again Hitomi noticed that both Kyle and Geoff were armed.

"Is their something wrong why are you guys carrying weapons?"

"Every morning we go and spar with the dragonslayers." Kyle responded.

"There very good." Emily spoke from where she was lounging on the bed. And coming from her what she said was a huge compliment.

"Especially their general." Commented Geoff. "None of us have managed to beat him."

"There is something not quite normal about him." Mused Vanessa. "Oh well. What are we waiting for we can't keep them waiting."

Stretching Hitomi commented. "I didn't even know this place had a training room. No one ever mentioned using it while I was here. Course I didn't stay very long mind you. Oh well." With that she hopped up and dashed back to her room. Dressing quickly she grabbed her blades and met the others in the hall. Together the made their way to this elusive training room.

Should Hitomi fight Van or Dilandau first?

How easily should Hitomi beat Van?

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I promise that hitomi will fight one or both of them in the next chapter.


End file.
